Myung Mi Kim
Myung Mi Kim (born December 6, 1957) is a Korean- American poet and academic, noted for her postmodern writings. Life Kim and her family emigrated to the United States when she was 9 years old. She holds a Master of Fine Arts from the University of Iowa, and lectured for some years on creative writing at San Francisco State University. She is a Professor of English at the State University of New York at Buffalo. Publications *''Under Flag''. Berkeley, CA: Kelsey St. Press, 1991, 1998, 2008. w *''The Bounty''. Minneapolis, MN: Chax Press, 1996; Tucson, AZ: Chax Press, 2000. w *''Dura''. Los Angeles: Sun & Moon Press, 1998. w *''Spelt'' (with Susan Gevirtz). a+bend press, 2000. *''Commons''. Berkeley, CA: University of California Press, 2002. w *''River Antes'' (chapbook). Buffalo, NY: Atticus / Finch Chapbooks, 2006. w *''Radiant Falcon''. Buffalo, NY: University Libraries, State University of New York at Buffalo, 2006. w *''From 'Penury'.'' Brooklyn, NY: Belladonna Press, 2006. w *''Penury''. Richmond, CA: Omnidawn, 2009. w Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Myung Mi Kim, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Oct. 14, 2015. Audio / video *''Myung Mi Kim, 12.6.1990 reading'' (VHS). San Francisco: Poetry Center, San Francisco State University, 1990. See also *List of U.S. poets References * Art and Culture. Myung Mi Kim * BRINK Dean. Review: “Myung Mi Kim’s The Bounty.” in Interpoetics 1(1), Summer 1997. * JEON Joseph Jonghyun. “Speaking in tongues: Myung Mi Kim's stylized mouths. (Critical Essay)”. Studies in the Literary Imagination, Spring 2004 v37 i1 p125a (24). * LEE James Kyung-Jin. "Myung Mi Kim." Interview in Words Matter: Conversations with Asian American Writers. edited by King-Kok CHEUNG. Honolulu, University of Hawai'i Press, 2000. pp 92–104. * MORRISON Yedda. "Generosity as Method: Excerpts from a Conversation with Myung Mi Kim." Interview in Tripwire: A Journal of Poetics, n°1. Fall 2000. pp 75–85. * PARK Josephine Nock-Hee. “Composed of Many Lengths of Bone: Myung Mi Kim’s Reimagination of Image and Epic.” Transnational Asian American Literature: Sites and Transits. Editors: Shirley Geok-lin LIM, John Blair GAMBER, Stephen Hong SOHN, and Gina VALENTINO. Philadelphia, PA, Temple University Press, 2006. pp 235–256. * SCHARF Michael and Jeff ZALESKI. “Forecasts: Poetry: Review of Myung Mi Kim’s book Commons” Publisher’s Weekly, v 249, Issue 3, 21 January 2002, p 86. Notes External links ;Poems * Myung Mi Kim b. 1957 at the Poetry Foundation * Myung Mi Kim @ EPC (Electronic Poetry Center) ;Audio / video * Myung Mi Kim at PennSound. *Myung Mi Kim at YouTube * UC Berkeley Lunch ;Books *Myung Mi Kim at Amazon.com ;About * Catalina CARIAGA's article "Desire and Predicament" from Poetry Flash, n°233, Aug. 1992 * Ed PARK's “Sound Bitten: Commons by Myung Mi Kim” from the Village Voice Literary Supplement, New York, May 2002. * Jocelyn SAIDENBERG's “Review: Myung Mi Kim. The Bounty”. ZERO: Writing Arts * Zhou XIAOJING's article “ Possibilities Out of an Impossible Position: Myung Mi Kim's Under Flag”. * Karl YOUNG's "Myung Mi Kim & Maureen Owen as of 1993" at American Book Review Category:1957 births Category:Living people Category:South Korean emigrants to the United States Category:University of Iowa alumni Category:American writers of Korean descent Category:San Francisco State University faculty Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:American poets Category:American women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets